


Hacking at the Cafe

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hacking at the Cafe

“ _Daddy_?” You whimpered into the phone, looking around, eyes watering.

“Y/N?” Came your father’s voice, worried. “What happened?”  

You closed your eyes and sighed. “I’m at the police station. I was arrested.” You winced, waiting for the yelling. 

“Time’s up, Y/L/N.” The guard snapped at you, taking the phone and hanging it up. “Back to your cell.” He took you by the arm and led you back to the cell that you were the only occupant of. Sitting back, you let your legs stretch out and crossed your ankles. Your father was going to kill you.

* * *

Negan’s face hardened when he heard you say that you’d been arrested. You were only seventeen! What the hell were you doing to get yourself arrested? The phone had been hung up before you said anything more, so his mind went to the worst- drinking, drugs, being caught with some punk in the back of a car.

Shoving his phone in his pocket, he grabbed your bike helmet and stormed out of the apartment. He knew that life got tough sometimes, he was a single father. And, sure, your ‘family’ was a bit different, but you were far from uncared for. You were probably one of the most protected teenagers in the whole damn high school. That you hardly attended because you got bored.

* * *

He parked his motorcycle in front of the station and gave himself a moment before he allowed himself to head inside. Walking into the bright lights of the station, he looked around. “May I help you, sir?” Came the voice of a police officer behind a pane of glass.

Turning, he nodded. “I’m here for my daughter, Y/F/N Y/L/N.” Negan told her, clearly displeased.

“And what is she in here for?” She asked, typing into the computer.

“Shit if I know. They hung up on me before I got any information.” He shot back.

An older man came out in a suit, hands in his pockets. “I’ll take it from here, Shannon.” He told her. “Buzz him in. We have a lot to talk about.”

* * *

You were laying on the bench, arm over your face when the door to your cell opened. “Your father’s here.” The guard said roughly. Getting up, you followed him out of the cell and towards the front. Only, instead of leading you towards the front lobby, you were let to the chief’s office. Seeing your father turn and look at you, you groaned.

“Hi, Daddy…” You said meekly as the guard all but pushed you into the other chair in front of his desk.

The chief leaned forward, lacing his fingers together, resting on the desk. “So, Miss Y/L/M, I was just filling your father here in on the seriousness of your crimes.” You bit your lip and dropped your eyes. “However, I’m a firm believer in admitting your wrongs. I’d like you to explain to your father what you’ve done.” He motioned to your father.

Turning to him, you were scared. “I, uh, was hacking into the local government…at the cafe.”

“ _Why_?”

You shrugged. “Because I can. And I had to do a report last semester on local government. Some stuff didn’t seem to add up, so I was curious. I got bored, and well, that led today.”

Negan groaned. “How could you do something so stupid?”

Raising an eyebrow, you stared at him. “…Have you looked in the mirror?” You asked. “You aren’t exactly Mr. Law-abiding citizen, you know.”

“We’ll talk about this at home, young lady.” Negan said sternly. “Now, let’s see what the fuck is gonna happen to you.” The two of you looked at the chief, knowing this wasn’t good.


End file.
